The present invention relates to an adjustable corner bead drywall roller. In the prior art, roller mechanisms are known, however, Applicant is unaware of any such device including all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,756 to Bright et al. is known to Applicant. This patent teaches an apparatus for fitting sealing and trimming strips. The present invention differs from the teachings of Bright et al. as contemplating two angularly adjustable plates carrying adjustable rollers thereon.